Change of Heart
by fairieangel
Summary: COMPLETE! The last chapter is up along with an Epilogue. Lorenzo has fallen in love with Carly and she begins to see him in a different light, but what about Sonny. LorenzoCarlySonny Who will she choose?
1. Prologue

Change of Heart Prologue  
  
July 20, 2028  
  
Sitting on the deck of my beautiful lakeside home, I watch my children play with their children. The generations of my family and our close friends had gathered from a Barbecue at the home I shared with my husband. It's amazing how much time has passed. Watching my children and now their children grow up was and still is the most amazing thing.  
  
My son Michael and his wife Ashley have two beautiful 5-year-old twin girls and a boy due any day now. My son Morgan and his wife Sarah are anxiously awaiting the birth of their first child due in 7 more months. My youngest son Aidan is quite the charmer, but I have hope, that he will soon settle down and start a family of his own. I look over to see my youngest daughter Adrianna with the love of her life Sam, a gorgeous Dalmatian that her father got her when she graduated from high school last year.  
  
After dinner we all gather around the bonfire to catch up and tell stories of days gone by. We were laughing at one of Michael's stories about the twins when the girls asked my about when I new I had my soulmate, referring of course to their granddad.  
  
Looking at my husband I asked him in a teasing voice, "Well Darling, shall we tell them when exactly we knew we were soulmates?"  
  
"Well...I suppose we could, but...are you sure they're ready to hear this?" he asks with that look of mischief that I adore so much.  
  
"Of course they are," I reply smiling. "Well, it all started 25 years ago..." 


	2. Carly's POV

Title: Change of Heart  
  
Author: Fairieangel Email: lydia293@yahoo.com Rating: PG-13 maybe R later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from GH. They belong to ABC.  
  
Summary: Carly begins to see Lorenzo Alcazar in a different light, while Lorenzo is falling in love with her. And he is determined to win her over, but what about Sonny. Will Carly have a change of heart and fall for Lorenzo, or will her love for Sonny win in the end? Lorenzo/Carly/Sonny, who will she chose? I haven't decided yet who I want Carly to end up with.  
  
So please tell me who you all think she should end up with Sonny or Lorenzo.  
  
Carly's POV  
  
I don't know when or how it happened but ever since Lorenzo Alcazar shared a bit of his past and told me about Sophie I've started to see him differently. I'll admit I've always thought that he was attractive, but now whenever he touches me I get this spark that shoots right through me. I've been a little restless and well...horny. Damn pregnancy hormones. That's probably what's causing these weird feelings. God, I hope Sonny gets me out of here and soon.  
  
Just then the person I've been thinking about walks in.  
  
"How about a game of backgammon?" Lorenzo asks.  
  
"Why not, I've got nothing better to do." I reply sarcastically. Again my thoughts drift back to what I was thinking before he walked in. He looks sexy as hell. "No, don't go there!" I tell my self. "I really have to get out here soon."  
  
"So, how did you meet Sonny?" Lorenzo asks.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" I ask rather annoyed. I don't want to think about Sonny let alone talk about him right now. It just makes me feel slightly guilty about the way my thoughts have been turning towards Lorenzo lately.  
  
"Well, I did answer your questions about my past. It's only fair that you answer mine."  
  
I know he's right. He did tell me about Sophie. "Well, I'll tell you the edited version. I came to Port Charles to find my birth mother and to get back at her for giving me up. I grew up in Florida dirt poor, my dad walked out and I hated my mother. Anyway, I ruined my birth mother's life, but we're definitely closer now. I met Sonny through a mutual friend. We hated each other probably because we're a lot alike. We both destroy the things we touch. We slept together for all the wrong reasons and long story short I ended up pregnant. I had a miscarriage. It brought the two of us closer together and we ended up learning to love each other." I probably shouldn't have told him about losing the baby. He might use it against Sonny, but for some reason I don't think he will.  
  
"I'm sorry you lost your child. That must have been very difficult," he says sincerely. "Do you and your husband really love each other though or are you just making the best of a bad situation?"  
  
"Of course we really love each other!" I yell angrily. I don't know why I'm getting so angry; it's an honest question that I have often wondered when things are particularly bad between us. I had really started to find happiness during the time when we had divorced. Despite the pain that I felt I was finally independent and happy about it. I had the club, which I desperately miss, and I was starting to make some good friends.  
  
"I'm sorry" he replies softly "I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
Getting up he tells me he has some business to attend to but I'm not really paying attention to him anymore. He has these moments when he is so soft and gentle with me, and I get a glimpse of what he used to be like. The man that Sophie knew. I would've really liked to have known him back then.  
  
So what did you think? This is my first fan fic. Let me know if I should continue!! The next chapter with be Lorenzo's POV. 


	3. Lorenzo's POV

Change of Heart Chapter 2: Lorenzo's POV  
  
I'm a little surprised when Carly tells me about having a miscarriage, but I don't think she actually meant to.  
  
I tell her I'm sorry about the loss of her child and I hope she knows I'm being sincere. Though the next question out of my mouth might make her think otherwise. "Do you and your husband really love each other or are you just making the best of a bad situation?" I ask but immediately regret doing so when I see her get angry.  
  
"Of course we really love each other!" she yells angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry," I tell her sincerely, "I didn't mean to offend you." I really didn't mean to offend her. It was an honest question and watching the range of emotions expressed on her face I wonder if she's ever asked herself that same question. I better leave now before I completely piss her off.  
  
"I have some business to attend to so I'll talk to you later," I tell her even though I know she's not listening. I really don't have any business to attend to but I think she needs some time to her self.  
  
I decide to go sit on the deck for awhile. I can't help but think of the incredible woman on board the yacht with me. I don't know exactly when or even how, but I've found myself increasingly drawn to this woman. Besides the obvious fact that she's beautiful, I've discovered she's also strong, intelligent, loyal and incredibly resourceful. She's also extremely brave. She'd have to be to not break after what Lansing put her through.  
  
I don't really know what possessed me to tell her about Sophie. Maybe I just wanted to prove that I'm not completely heartless. It could also be the fact that I know she wouldn't quit asking me about her until I told her.  
  
I do sometimes wonder what my life would have been like if I had stayed with Sophie instead of going to help Louis. I'd probably be teaching history at some university and helping Sophie try to change the world.  
  
My thoughts keep going back to the beautiful Mrs. Corinthos. I'm beginning to fall for the woman. I must be losing my mind. I don't know how a guy like Corinthos can keep a woman like her. She's absolutely exquisite.  
  
I decide I'm going to slowly gain her trust and in time maybe I'll even win her heart.  
  
"This should be interesting," I say into the darkness. "Yes, definitely interesting."  
  
So what do you think? The next chapter will be Sonny's POV. 


	4. Sonny's POV

Change of Heart Chapter 3: Sonny's POV  
  
Author's Note: I forgot to mention this at the beginning of the story but if you haven't already noticed I'm not going exactly according to the events on the show. They similar but I'm going to write things differently.  
  
I've gotta find away to get Carly away form Alcazar. He's got another agenda besides moving his merchandise, and I have a bad feeling about it. The guy's really starting to piss me off.  
  
The penthouse door opens and Jason walks in.  
  
"Hey man, any word yet?" Jason asks.  
  
"Not yet," I say disappointedly. I can tell that he is disappointed too. I know how close he and Carly are and that he'd do anything to get her back home. Hell, he's the only one who believed that Ric took Carly in the first place. Maybe if I had listened to him Carly would be home right now. He knew Ric had her, a gut feeling he called it. I'm her husband shouldn't it have been the other way around?  
  
"Ric finish the plans yet?" Jason asks.  
  
"Almost. They'll be done by tomorrow. I hope we don't need them though. The next time I go see Carly I'm going to plant a tracking device, so be ready when I get back," I tell him. Hopefully this works.  
  
"Don't you think Alcazar would expect that?" he asks.  
  
Good question. I've thought about that too.  
  
"If he does, chances are he'll move her to the compound in South America. Then Ric will get us in there," I tell him. I don't leave room for any argument. I've got to admit that I'm a little worried Alcazar will take her someplace else or that Ric might betray us.  
  
"Alright. I'll be across the hall. Let me know when we move. I'll be ready," Jason tells me as he's leaving. I know he'll do what I ask and he doesn't argue. I'm grateful for that. I really didn't want to argue with him right now. I need to get Carly back home now.  
  
"I'm going to bring you home no matter what it takes, Carly," and I hope she knows that. 


	5. Carly's POV

Change of Heart Chapter 4: Carly's POV  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Thank you God, I'm finally home and in my husbands arms. He's kissing me down my arms and it feels so good to be with him right now. As we begin to undress each other Sonny suddenly disappears. As I look around the room for him Lorenzo shows up out of no where.  
  
"Hello Carly"  
  
"Where's my husband?"  
  
He doesn't answer; instead he starts to move toward me. I try to move but I'm frozen in place.  
  
"Where's my husband, Lorenzo?" I try asking again.  
  
"He's not here, Carly."  
  
"What the hell..," I'm really confused now. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I know you want me Carly. I can see it in your eyes whenever you look at me."  
  
"Yeah right. In your dreams asshole." I yell at him. But there's some truth to what he's saying. He looks so sexy right now. What the hell..I can't be thinking these things. I'm a married woman.  
  
"Come on Carly, just admit it." He says while wrapping his arms around me. Before I can respond his lips are on mine. At first I try to resist, but it feels so damn good. Before my head can rationalize this, my body takes over, and soon I'm responding with equal passion.  
  
I rip his shirt open and start placing a trail of kisses down his body. Before I can go any further that that, he pulls me up and takes of my shirt and bra. He takes my right breast in his mouth and starts sucking while trying to undo my pants.  
  
"Hmmm" I can't get anything coherent out.  
  
Before I know it he's got me up against the wall. I don't know when or how but we're both naked. As he starts thrusting uncontrollably into me a fleeting thought passes telling me I shouldn't be doing this, but damn..it feels so incredible.  
  
"Ooh, Lorenzo." I can't think straight anymore.  
  
As we are both coming down from the most mind-blowing sex, Sonny walks in the door and sees us on the floor naked and he looks so hurt.  
  
Suddenly, I wake up with a start.  
  
My god what the hell is happening? I shouldn't be having these thoughts.or dreams. Grrrr..shoot me now!  
  
I decide I need to find away out of here on my own. Once I decide on my plan, I lure one of the guards into my room under the pretense that I can't reach a game piece. As he bends down to pick it up from under the table, I whack him over the head. As he's unconscious I take his clothes and put them on. Then I proceed to tie him to one of the chairs. I head up to look for the course charts so I can get an idea of where we're at. When I find the charts I get them under my shirt right as the half-naked guard and his friend come in and drag me back to my room. They don't know that I got the charts. At least not yet any way. I don't think that they'll confront me. They'll probably tell Lorenzo when he gets back.  
  
While looking at the charts, I hear Lorenzo's voice carry from outside my door and quickly hide the charts under the mattress. My mind flashes back to the dream but once I see that Sonny is with him the dream gets pushed to the back of my mind. For now anyway.  
  
And as I expected, Lorenzo knew that I had the charts.  
  
Once he's gone, Sonny asks about me and the baby while planting the tracking device under the bedside lamp. Yes!!! Maybe I'll finally get out of here.  
  
"How's Michael?" I ask him.  
  
"He's doing as well as can be expected. He misses his 'Momma' though," Once he tells me that I instantly feel sad. God I miss my Mr. Man.  
  
Sonny and I begin to kiss and again my mind goes back to that dream. As we're about to make love Lorenzo informs us that our time is up.  
  
"Come on. I haven't seen my husband in months," I yell even though I'm a bit relieved. I don't want to make love to my husband when I can't get Lorenzo out of my head. Damn him!!  
  
Once Sonny leaves I finally get a chance to analyze my dream a little more. Like I told myself earlier he's an attractive man. A sexy man. God those eyes are incredible. And that beard, mmmhmm. I'd love to feel it caress my skin. GOD DAMN BASTARD! What the hell I'm I thinking?? Pregnancy hormones. Yeah that's it. Lets just chalk it up to hormones and leave it at that.  
  
Grrr..I need to get away from him before I do something stupid!!  
  
Well, that was my very lame attempt to write a love scene..Not to good at writing those, but I tried. Let me know how you like the story so far and if you have any suggestions I'd appreciate it. 


	6. Lorenzo's POV

Change of Heart Chapter 5: Lorenzo's POV  
  
I'm on my way to Corinthos' penthouse to bring him to see his wife. This it the part of the agreement that I desperately hate. He's really starting to piss me off. I'm the one who's got his wife, and he still thinks that he can control the situation. What he doesn't know, is that I know every move he's gonna make. He's more than likely going to put a device on the yacht during his visit with Carly. Everything is going according to schedule. I had planned on moving Carly after this visit anyway. When I move her, I expect he'll think that I moved her to the Venezuelan Compound. I highly doubt he killed Ric. Corinthos knows he's got valuable information on the compound. Maybe he caught on to the hint I gave him when I told him to kill Ric. Like I said everything is going according to the plan.  
  
"I'm here to see Mr. Corinthos," I say to the guard at the door.  
  
"I'll let him know you're here." The guard says as he opens the penthouse door.  
  
"Mr. Corinthos, Alcazar is here to see you."  
  
"Alright, send him in, Max," Sonny replies.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Corinthos," I say politely.  
  
"Cut the crap Alcazar. I want to see my wife now." Sonny says angrily.  
  
Like I said he seems to think that he's the one in control. "Be at the same spot as last time in an hour," I'll just keep playing along for now. If I want to gain Carly's trust I need to put up with Corinthos. At least for now.  
  
"You know, your wife is an incredible woman," I tell him knowing full well that it'll really piss him off.  
  
"Stay the hell away form my wife!" he yells threateningly. Just the reaction I was going for .  
  
"I'll see you later Corinthos," I tell him with a smirk, baiting him.  
  
Heading back to the jet I start to formulate a plan to get Carly's trust. I think that I might have got a start when I told her about Sophie, but it's going to take a hell of a lot more than that. Hopefully here visits with her husband are helping.  
  
She seems to be warming up to my company and our backgammon games. She doesn't try to play me any more. She just talks about anything and is nice company. I think she realizes that she can't play me and it's better for her to just be nice.  
  
When Corinthos is brought aboard shortly after midnight we begin to head to the yacht. The ride is made in silence. Which is exactly the way I wanted it.  
  
When we finally board the yacht one of my guards informs me about Carly's little switch with one of the guards to get the course charts. I gotta admit she's definitely clever and resourceful.  
  
A little annoyed I tell her, "Before I allow you to visit with your husband, I want my charts back." I'm not really annoyed. I'm actually impressed with her stunt, but I'm not about to let that show.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" she asks looking like I just caught her with her hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"You don't get to see your husband until I get my charts back. Now where are they."  
  
"Fine," she yells as she grabs them from under the mattress. "Here are your stupid charts."  
  
As I grab them out of her hand I purposely touch her hand.  
  
"Hey, theirs no need to touch my wife," Corinthos says venomously.  
  
"I assure you it was an accident," I tell him. I think he can tell it wasn't though. The laughter in my eyes gives it away, but I want him to know it wasn't.  
  
When I leave I stick around outside of the door and listen. They're talking about how she's and the baby are doing, and they're also talking about their other son Michael. I can hear they're about to start makinglove, and I don't want that to happen so I decide it's time to end it. I knock on the door. "Time's up," I tell them, and I can hear her yelling at me to give them more time but I won't.  
  
After escorting Corinthos out I head to the deck to think. As usual my thoughts drift to the blonde on board with me. I'll give her time to cool off before I move her to our next location. I don't really mind the anger. She looks incredibly sexy when she's angry. I don't know why I let myself fall for her. I mean she's married, to a man who'd 'try' to kill me for even having these thought, and she's pregnant with that mans child. That just makes her all the more beautiful. She's absolutely radiant. You'd think her being pregnant would be a major turn-off to a guy, but it's not. I'm definitely losing my mind.  
  
It's time to move the 'princess' now. As I enter her room, I can tell she's still a bit angry and extremely restless.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to take a stroll on the deck. Get some exercise," I ask her. I don't intend to take her on a stroll. I just don't want to have to drag her on to the helicopter.  
  
"Fine," she says annoyed. I can tell she wants to say something else but she doesn't.  
  
I can tell she knows what's going on when she spots the helicopter so I have to coax her to get on. She's quite for the helicopter ride, but once we board the jet she starts in on me.  
  
She starts yelling, "Of all the rotten tricks. You invite me for a stroll and then shove my on a helicopter!"  
  
"Well, it worked didn't it." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Which just serves to piss her off even more.  
  
"What was wrong with the yacht?"  
  
"Well to start with, I know that your husband planted a tracking device on it. I figured he would. It's what I would've done. Besides, I had planned on moving you after the second visit anyway. Everything's on schedule, Carly," I can tell she's extremely pissed though, But there's nothing I can do about that.  
  
Yes, everything was going according to schedule. 


	7. Sonny's POV

Change of Heart Chapter 6: Sonny's POV  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews! In response to Lolita's review, you're absolutely right. The way that I've written it does make it seem like Carly has more feelings than Lorenzo. That's the way I intended it. Right now Carly's feelings are of lust, not love. She isn't feeling it yet. She's unsure, but Lorenzo isn't. He knows what he wants. Does that make sense or am I just rambling?  
  
Well I just thought I should explain that before I posted this next chapter.  
  
When Alcazar showed up tonight, I just wanted to kill him on the spot. If Carly and the baby's life didn't depend on it, I would of. The guy just grates on my nerves. When he makes the remark about my wife being incredible, I know he's just bating me, but I see something else there. I'm not sure what it is exactly but I'm going to figure it out. He's got something up his sleeve and I don't like it one bit. Something in that look. I just wanted to beat that shity ass grin off his face. That's exactly what he wants though, for me to give him a reason to come after me. Well, it's not going to happen. At least not yet.  
  
After he leaves Max lets Johnny into the penthouse.  
  
"You have it?" I ask him impatiently. I just want to get this over with. I want Carly home with Michael and me now.  
  
"Yeah, here it is. You can stick it any where," he replies handing me a small tracking device.  
  
"Thanks Johnny."  
  
"Your welcome, boss. Is their anything else?"  
  
"No, go on home."  
  
"Alright. Good luck, Mr. Corinthos," he says as he leaves.  
  
Once he's gone, I go over the plan in my head again. This needs to go smoothly. I want to bring Carly back home. I don't know how things will go if he finds out about the tracking device before me and Jason get there. I don't know if we'll be able to get Carly out of the Venezuelan Compound alive. I don't trust Ric. I have a bad feeling about this all. I'm not sure if my feeling comes from something bad happening to Carly or Ric betraying us. It's probably the latter. Carly's a fighter; she's strong. She won't let anything harm our baby. She'd rather die than let something happen. She proved that when she fell through the ice saving Michael. Her instincts about not taking the medicine and her insistence that she could fight it on her own proved right.  
  
When this is all over, I'm going to take Carly and Michael to the island for some quality family time. No interruptions. We need it. Michael needs to spend some time with his 'momma'. I can't stand seeing him having nightmares about what that sick bastard Ric did to her.  
  
It's finally time to go see Carly. I go to the pier as usual. When I get to the jet, Alcazar is already their waiting to go. We make the trip to the yacht in silence, which is just perfect.  
  
When one of the guards approaches Alcazar and whispers something to him privately, I can tell something's up. I can see that he's slightly annoyed by what he's been told, and I venture a guess that Carly tried to escape again. I really wish she'd trust me, to get her and the baby out of there safely, but I know it has nothing to do with trusting me. She feels helpless.  
  
Arriving at Carly's room, Alcazar informs me to stay put. I want to say something but refrain from doing so, now is not the time.  
  
He goes ahead into Carly's room leaving the door open so I can see and hear what is going on.  
  
"Before I allow you to visit with your husband, I want my charts back," he asks a little annoyed.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Carly asks looking extremely guilty. Any other time and I probably would have laughed at the look on her face.  
  
"You don't get to see your husband until I get my charts back," well if he wasn't angry before, he's fast becoming it.  
  
"Fine," Carly yells pulling them out from under the mattress. "Here are your stupid charts."  
  
As Alcazar grabs them out of her hand he touches her. "Hey, there's no need to touch my wife,'' I get out venomously.  
  
"I assure you it was an accident," he tells me even though we both know it wasn't. He's baiting me. He wants me to react, but I don't. I won't give him the satisfaction. His time will come, but not yet.  
  
When he and his goons leave, I get Carly to talk about her, the baby and Michael so I can plant the tracking device under the bedside lamp. She seems surprised and incredibly happy that I just gave her some hope to get out of her sooner. We start kissing and talking about everything. As we move to the bed and begin to make love, Alcazar raps on the door informing us that our time is up. Carly immediately starts yelling and asking for more time.  
  
"Carly, don't both. You don't want to owe him anything," I tell her as I get my clothes on and straightened out.  
  
I kiss her one last time and open the door to find him waiting for me.  
  
And if looks could kill, he'd be dead right now.  
  
Like I said, his time will come, but not just yet.  
  
How'd you like this chapter? I haven't decided how this should end yet. If you have any suggestions please give them; they're very welcome. 


	8. Carly's POV

Change of Heart Chapter 7: Carly's POV  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! I decided to take this story in a completely different direction than on the show. Carly doesn't go into premature labor and she is still with Lorenzo.  
  
The plane ride seemed to be never ending, and I have absolutely no clue where we are. As soon as the jet landed I was blindfolded and walked to a vehicle. We drove for what seemed like hours until we finally got to this beautiful villa overlooking some body of water. There was no sign of anything except for the villa and water. For all the finally we did I doubt we're anywhere near the States, but he could have just been flying us around in circles just to confuse me. I wonder what will happen when Sonny and Jason arrive at the yacht. Will there be a trap waiting for them? Are they going to get killed? All I know for certain is that I'll never get any rest until I know that they're all right. I don't want to ask Lorenzo in case it gets him angry. I've got enough to deal with; I don't need his anger on top of it all. I need to come up with a plan to get us out of here safe. I know Lorenzo won't hurt me and I know he'll take care of me, but I just want to be home with Michael, Sonny, Jason, Courtney and the rest of my family. I miss playing with Michael and holding him in my arms.  
  
When Lorenzo gets back from where ever the hell he went, I'll ask him about Sonny and Jason. I doubt he'll give me a straight answer, but I have to try. I wish there was a phone in here so I can call home. The guards won't let me out of my room and I don't want to try anything right now.  
  
Just then Lorenzo walked in. "I hope you find everything here to your satisfaction, Carly."  
  
"Yeah, just wonderful," I reply sarcastically. Sometimes he can be a real asshole.  
  
"The same things apply here as they did on the yacht. You have free reign of the villa, and you can use the phone anytime you like. I'll have one hooked up in your room later."  
  
"Are Sonny and Jason okay?" I ask him.  
  
"Why wouldn't they be Mrs. Corinthos?"  
  
"You know as well as I do that they going to the yacht. Are you men going to hurt or kill them? Or have they already?" I ask rushed.  
  
"They're fine Mrs. Corinthos," he tells me honestly. Well at least I think and hope he's being honest. He doesn't gain anything by lying to me.  
  
"If you don't believe me, Carly, feel free to call them." he tells me before leaving the room.  
  
After waiting another five minutes I leave the room to go in search of a telephone. I find one in a study, which is down the hall from my room. I pick up the phone and dial home.  
  
Ring...Ring...Ring... "Come on pick up," I grumble to the phone.  
  
"Hello," I hear Courtney's voice over the phone. Thank god.  
  
"Courtney, its Carly. Is Sonny there?"  
  
"No, He and Jason went to get you. Where are you?"  
  
"At a villa in some country. When will you hear from Sonny or Jason?"  
  
"Probably soon. They left awhile ago and since your not there they should be home soon. Do you want me to tell them anything?"  
  
"Just tell Sonny that I'll call him again in a little bit, okay."  
  
"Alright. How are you and the baby, Carly?"  
  
"We're doing just fine. Will you give Michael a big hug and kiss for me?" I ask her even though I know she'll do it.  
  
"Of course. Take care of yourself, Carly. I miss you," Courtney says.  
  
"I will and you take care of yourself. I miss you too, Courtney," I tell her and then hang up.  
  
I need to do something about getting out of here. For now I just tell myself that Sonny will find me and take me home.  
  
And I pray that he does. Strange things are happening and I can't do a thing to stop them.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short, but I couldn't decide where I wanted this story to go. Now that I do the next chapters should be longer. Hope you guys liked it. 


	9. Lorenzo's POV

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 8: Lorenzo's POV  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to GH and ABC expect the original characters which belong to me.  
  
When the just landed, I had a guard blindfold Carly. I was surprised when she didn't argue about it. Since I had some business to attend to, I have the guard bring Carly to my villa in the south of France.  
  
On my way to my meeting I try to clear my head. I can't get Carly out of my head and that's very dangerous. I imagine what her hands would feel like on my body, caressing and touching. I imagine her lips and tongue seeking out my most sensitive areas, and I groan out loud. I know I'm playing a dangerous game, but I don't really care anymore. I haven't felt like this in years.  
  
None of this was supposed to happen. Carly was supposed to be just an expendable bargaining chip against Corinthos, but she's become so much more than that. She's no longer expendable. If Corinthos screws up this deal, I'll just keep Carly here instead of 'getting rid of her'. This is crazy. I've finally gone and lost my mind.  
  
I think I finally understand what motivated Luis to bring down Sonny Corinthos, Jasper Jacks and anybody else who got in the way of getting what he wanted: Brenda. His obsession with her drove him to do stupid and reckless things that ultimately caused his demise. I still fully blame that on Sonny Corinthos. If it hadn't been for him, Luis would've just left well enough alone.  
  
I'm not careless or reckless like Luis was, and I'm not about to let my feelings for Carly cloud my judgement. I'm determined to do just about anything to get Carly to return my feelings, but I'm not going to ruin myself to do it.  
  
I have a really bad feeling things are going to go down fast and extremely bad. Whether it's me or Carly I'm not sure, but I just know something's going to happen. My instincts are usually right so I'll just have to keep an eye on things. I don't want anything to go wrong.  
  
It's going to take awhile for Carly to fully trust me and to be comfortable around me because she thinks she's expendable and that I won't go through with my end of the deal. I think she can also sense that something bad is going to happen, too. I think everyone involved in this deal has a bad feeling that something's going to happen. Maybe I'm just over-thinking this, but do I really want to take that chance? No, I don't want to.  
  
My thoughts drift back to Carly. I never should have let things get personal between us. When she asked about Sophie, I should have just walked out and kept my mouth shut. But I didn't and now things are a mess of emotions. Either way, I lose. If Sonny goes through with his part, I lose Carly. If Sonny doesn't go through with his part: I'd lose my merchandise, a lot of money, not to mention business, and I'd probably end up getting killed, in which case I still lose Carly. Well, I'll just have to make it go down differently. If Carly goes back home to Sonny, I'll still keep trying to win her over. It'll just be a little harder to do with Sonny breathing down my neck.  
  
When we arrive at our destination, I get out of the car to greet an old friend of Luis, Joseph Cadenza. Luis never fully trusted the man.  
  
"Good to see you, Joseph," I say while shaking hands with him.  
  
"Lorenzo, it's been to long," Joseph replies back.  
  
Luis and Joseph had done business together for years and had grown up together.  
  
"Shall we get on with business," I ask.  
  
"Of course. I hear you are holding Sonny Corinthos' wife as a bargaining chip to get him to move your merchandise," Joseph tells me.  
  
Uh-oh. I guess this is why he wanted to see me. I think he wants in on it too.  
  
"I want in on it," he adds when I don't respond.  
  
Yep, I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe I can convince him that she annoyed me so much that it got to the point where I threw her overboard. If he's ever met her, he'll believe me. I decide to simply tell him to go fuck himself.  
  
"No. My deals about to go down tomorrow, and I don't want anything to fuck it up," I tell him. It's not exactly a lie but it's not the truth either.  
  
"I can either go through you, Lorenzo or I can go around you. It's your choice," he tells me. "I'm only talking to you about it now out of honor to your brother, Luis."  
  
"You get anywhere near this and I'll tear you apart!" I threaten him. I know it won't do any good, but it's fair warning. I'd kill him where he stands if he didn't have so many guards around. He anticipated that I'd say 'No'.  
  
"How about we make a compromise, Lorenzo, your a good businessman," he states. "When your deal goes through you give me Mrs. Corinthos so I can complete my business. I'll make it worth your while."  
  
No way in hell am I going to give him Carly. She's end up dead for sure. He's not a man of honor. He'd keep her until she's outlived her usefulness to him and then he'd kill her. He'd probably get rid of the baby too.  
  
"No way," I tell him venomously. "I intend on honoring my deal with Corinthos. Once he completes his end of the deal, he'll get his wife back."  
  
"Since when do you follow through on something when you stand to profit a lot from not doing so. Because, like I said, I'll make this worth your while."  
  
Damn it!! He's right...If I hadn't fallin' for Carly, I would've handed her over to him without even flinching, but I can't now. Things have changed.  
  
"That was then, this is now. You're not getting Carly, end of story," I tell him angrily.  
  
"Carly...is it? Do you call all of your captives by their first name, Lorenzo? And what are you getting so worked up about?" he asks amused.  
  
I don't know exactly how to respond to that so I decide to just keep my mouth shut and let him do the talking.  
  
"You're in love with Corinthos' wife aren't you?" It's not a question but a statement of fact.  
  
"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Joseph. I know how you operate. If I give you 'Mrs. Corinthos', you'd keep her until her usefulness wears out, and then you'd dispose of her. I'm not about to do that to a pregnant woman. Call it what you whatever the fuck you want but that's all there is to it!" I yell. I hope he leaves it at that. I can think of a million better things that I'd rather be spending my time doing than standing here arguing with him. I know he's not going to back down, but neither am I. I told Carly I wouldn't let anything happen to her or her unborn child, and I'm not about to go back on my word to her.  
  
"Alright, I've got some other business to attend to, but this conversation is far from over," Joseph tells me.  
  
"No, we've already finished discussing the matter," I tell him leaving no room for further argument and leave to head to my villa.  
  
As we're nearing the villa, I'm debating whether or not to tell Carly about Joseph. He's not going to let this go, but I don't want Carly to panic and do something stupid to protect her unborn child. I decide to wait, until Joseph tries to make a move, to tell her. That'll give me plenty of time to figure out my next plan of action.  
  
I just knew something was going to happen. If I hadn't been so distracted by my feelings for Carly, none of this would be happening right now. I should've seen it coming. Oh well, its too late now. I'll just have to take the extra measures to keep her and her baby safe.  
  
When I arrive at the villa, she's pacing back and forth in her room.  
  
"I hope you find everything to your satisfaction, Carly."  
  
Yeah, just wonderful," she replies sarcastically.  
  
"The same things apply here as they did on the yacht. You have free reign of the villa, and you can use the phone anytime you like. I'll have one hooked up in your room later."  
  
Are Sonny and Jason okay?"  
  
"Why wouldn't they be Mrs. Corinthos?"  
  
"You know as well as I do that they're going to the yacht. Are your men going to hurt or kill them? Or have they already?" she asks me rushed.  
  
"They're fine, Mrs. Corinthos," I tell her honestly. I told the guards to just let them do whatever, and not to interfere. I can tell she still has doubts though. "If you don't believe me, Carly, feel free to call them," I tell her as I leave her room. I notice she waits another five minutes before she goes to the study to call home.  
  
I leave her to her phone call and head to the kitchen to fix myself something to eat. It's getting harder to be in the same room with Carly for long periods of time. I just want to kiss her, touch her, love her, but now is not the time. She'd probably try to snap my neck if I did any of those things right now.  
  
So for right now, I need to concentrate on what I'm going to do about Joseph.  
  
Yes, my earlier assessment of myself is true: I have definitely lost my mind.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
A man answers his ringing cellphone.  
  
"Like you expected, Mr. Alcazar didn't accept the offer Joseph gave him. Should I proceed with Plan B, sir?" came the voice over the phone.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead with Plan B," replies the man.  
  
"Alright, sir. I'll get back to you when it's finished," the voice replies.  
  
Hanging up the phone the man has a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"Oh, you will be mine Caroline," he tells himself confidently. "Yes you wait and see."  
  
Preview for next chapter:  
  
Carly talks to Sonny. Joseph makes a move to get Carly. The mystery man makes himself known. Lorenzo and Carly kiss.  
  
Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Any suggestions on who the mystery man should be? I haven't decided yet! 


	10. Hello Future, Goodbye Past Part 1

Change of Heart Chapter 9: Hello future, Goodbye Past Part 1  
  
Carly's POV  
  
I don't know where we are, but the way the moon and stars reflect off of the water is beautiful. I haven't seen anything like it since I lived in Florida. Thinking about Florida always makes me think of my horrible past. Something I don't like to do. Sonny always asks me about my past, but I'm always very vague when answering him. There are just some things about me I don't want him to know. Its not that I don't trust him, because I do; its that I just want to forget and move forward with my life. I look over beside me and am startled to see Lorenzo sitting beside me and watching me.  
  
"How long have you been sitting there?"  
  
"About five minutes," he replies chuckling.  
  
"Why didn't you say something?" I ask.  
  
"I called your name twice, but you were in your own little world and didn't hear me."  
  
He's right. I don't think I would have heard him if he were screaming in my ear.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" he asks.  
  
"Nothing," I lie.  
  
"That wasn't a nothing look."  
  
"Then you should take that as a hint to mind your own fucking business," I tell him angrily, but that only makes him more curious.  
  
"How about I make you a bet. I win you tell me, in depth, what you were thinking about. You win I'll answer any question you want, in depth, except anything to do with this arrangement and our location," he suggests.  
  
I don't really want to talk about it, but I'm never one to turn down a bet.  
  
"What kind of bet?" I ask curious.  
  
"Backgammon, of course. That's all that's here."  
  
"Alright, I'm in." If I lose, which I won't, I don't need to tell him all of it.  
  
How wrong I was. I ended up losing. Damn it!!  
  
"So what were you thinking about?" he inquires.  
  
"My past in Florida," I answer. "Go on," he says urging me to continue. Sighing I begin to tell my tale. "After I graduated from high school, I wanted to make some money so I could find my birth mother. I ended up taking a job in a strip club owned by Vinny Puretti."  
  
"The mob boss down there?" he interrupts.  
  
"Yep, that's the one. That was the first of many mistakes."  
  
"Go on," he says completely interested with my story.  
  
"Like I had told you before, I wanted to find a rich, powerful man and take him for all he was worth. I had only been working there a few weeks when Vinny started to show interest in me. I knew he was rich and powerful, but I had no idea at the time who he actually was. A year later I was engaged to him and ended up running one of his other stripclubs. Things were going great too, until I started noticing things. Money going in and out of the club that wasn't in the books, small things like that. Then one night, Vinny was having a meeting at the club and there was a shoot-out. Some of the dancers were killed, and I took to bullets. One bullet in the shoulder and another in the neck that were really bad. I was in the hospital a long time. I had to be on a respirator. I had a lot of time to think and I started piecing things together. When the cops finally came to take a statement from me, I was to doped up before, that brought me to my final conclusion. What you already know, he was in the mob. When I was better, I went back to work without questing him. I didn't want him to get suspicious of me so I minded my own business. Two weeks after going back to work, I stole some money out of the safe there and ram. Vinny didn't catch up with me until six months later in Vegas. I was dancing at the Paradise Lounge when he came in. He dragged me back to his hotel room and just went nuts. He beat the shit out of me and brought me back to Florida the next morning. I had hid the money and I would never tell him where it was and he didn't ask. I don't think he cared much about it then. This process went on for two years until I came to Port Charles," I tell Lorenzo. I can't believe I told him the whole story. It's still painful to talk about.  
  
"He's never came after you since you've been in Port Charles?" he asks.  
  
"Nope. Not to long after getting to town I got involved with Jason Morgan, and Jason's been in my life since then. Plus now I'm married to Sonny so he wouldn't dare come after me now." I sometimes wonder about that myself. I don't care anymore. I'm glad I'm out of his life.  
  
"In the end how much money did you end up taking from him?" he asks.  
  
"Two-million," I tell him casually.  
  
"Two-million! He's not going to give up, when you took that much. He's probably still looking for an opening," he tells me.  
  
"I doubt it. It's been quite a few years since then. I'm sure he's moved on," I tell him even though I've often wondered about it too.  
  
"You don't honestly believe that do you?"  
  
Sighing I tell him "I don't know anymore."  
  
"Well I'm tired I'm going to bed," I get in between yawns. "Good night, Lorenzo."  
  
"Good night, Carly."  
  
Lorenzo's POV  
  
I can't believe that she actually told me the whole story. I expected just bits and pieces of it from her. I mean this is something that even her husband doesn't know about her. I think that she actually trusts me now. At least as a friend. This is definitely something to build on. Maybe things will work out in my favor after all, but I'm not going to count on it just yet. I knew there was something about her that was far too comfortable in this life. When I took her from Ric, she wasn't scared or anything, almost like it was second nature to her. I guess in away it is. I've done some business with Vinny Puretti, and I know how he operates. He's definitely not one to screw over. I also know that he wouldn't let something like what she did simply go. He's probably still looking for away to get at her. I'll have to do some checking. I take out my cell phone and make a call to one of my guys.  
  
"I want you to look into Vinny Puretti out in Florida. See if he's looking into Carly Corinthos. Let me know when you find anything out," I tell the man over the phone.  
  
"Alright, boss," the voice replies back.  
  
Hanging up the phone I make the decision to tighten security around the villa. Just in case either Joseph or Puretti come after her here. I know Joseph will, and I just want to take every precaution in case Puretti does think this is the opportunity too.  
  
Everything that I learn about Carly just makes me even more intrigued with her. I remember hearing rumors about what she had just told me. Back when she had finally left for good there was a lot of talk about how easy it was to screw Puretti over. If his woman could walk out with that kind of money and he didn't know about it, makes him look bad. I know he'd do anything to change that. Including coming after her after all these years. I hate to think about what he'd do to her if he ever got a hold of her again. He'd probably beat her to death or worse torture her. Yes, I'm definitely going to have to keep my eyes open. I can't allow for a single screw up.  
  
My cell phone starts to ring interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Puretti disappeared a week ago, boss."  
  
"Do we have any idea where he is."  
  
"No. Not even his men know where he is. They think that one of the other families killed him, but no ones confirmed or denied this."  
  
"Alright. I want you to tighten security around all of our locations. Did you find out if he's inquired about Mrs. Corinthos?"  
  
"A few weeks ago he had one of his guys dig around about her. He mostly found newspaper clippings and her address at Harborview Towers."  
  
"Alright. Get me copies of those papers and fax them to me immediately."  
  
"I've already got them and I'll send them now."  
  
Hanging up the phone I head into the study to wait for the clippings to arrive. "This should be interesting reading," I say laughing to myself.  
  
As the last of the articles arrive I start to read the first one. There's story's about Carly's son being kidnapped by a former lover. There's some more on the trial and then the next one catches my eye. The guy got off with community service and Carly shoots him in open court. Now that's priceless. The next few are about that and how she ends up at Ferncliff, the local mental institution. The next bunch is mainly society articles. Carly's wedding to AJ Quartermaine, and pictures of them throughout their marriage. I can't believe she was married to that jerk. There's probably a story behind that. The next few are about her and Sonny. There's one about Carly's accident at the Quartermaine mansion when she lost her first baby with Sonny and nearly lost her life too. A bunch more society pictures with Sonny and some stories about him being arrested. There's an interesting one about Carly hiding in a hotel room dressed as a hooker to get Joseph Sorel on tape doing a deal, but ended up getting Sonny arrested instead. Their three weddings are among the articles too. There's a bunch with Jasper Jacks and there club. Another one catches my eye, this one about Carly's car accident. One of them confirms that the DNA test came back that she had died in the accident, and then one a few days later saying she showed up at her own funeral. Then there are the latest stories about her kidnapping.  
  
Well Puretti definitely is up to something, and he seems to know every detail of what she's been up too.  
  
Sighing, I get up to check the guards. Then I double check to see that everything is in order for my deal with Corinthos tomorrow.  
  
When I see that everything is in order for tomorrow, I head up to bed. As I'm walking by Carly's room I hear her start screaming. I push open her door with my gun drawn to see that she's having a horrible nightmare, no doubt caused by her story.  
  
I go to shake her awake, but she's thrashing so hard that she nails me right in the face. Damn she's got a good right hook!  
  
"Carly, wake up! You're all right; it's just a nightmare. Please Carly, wake up." All of a sudden she sits up and pulls me down with her. I can't tell if she's awake yet or not, but I highly doubt she's awake yet.  
  
"Carly, Carly wake up." I urge her once more while stroking her face. She's soaking wet from sweat and I wonder how long her nightmare's been going on for.  
  
When her eyes snap open I can tell she's surprised to see me lying beside her.  
  
"What.... What's going on?" she asks me breathlessly.  
  
"You were having a nightmare. I heard you scream so I came in to check on you. I couldn't get you to wake up, and then you pulled me down next to you," I tell her as I continue to stroke her face.  
  
We lay there and stare at each other for a few minutes before she notices a bruise begin to form around my cheek and jaw.  
  
"Did I do that?" she asks while tracing it with her finger.  
  
"Mmmhm," is all I can get out. What she is doing to me feels so good.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She's staring at me and when she goes to lick her lips I can't resist the urge to kiss her any longer. As I lean to kiss her, she closes her eyes in anticipation. At first the kiss starts out gentle, but fast becomes very heated. As our hands start to roam, we break the kiss. I go to sit up and apologize for kissing her when she reaches out for me.  
  
"Please don't go. Will you just hold me for awhile?" she looks almost lost. I think she's afraid of having another nightmare.  
  
"Sure," I tell her softly.  
  
I lay down beside her and wrap my arms around her. When I think she's asleep I close my eyes. As I'm drifting to sleep, I feel her lips brush mine softly.  
  
"Goodnight, Lorenzo." I hear her soft reply.  
  
"Goodnight, Carly," I mumble in my sleep.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Joseph Cadenza picks up the phone. "I want to move on Alcazar's villa in the morning before he heads back to Port Charles. I want Mrs. Corinthos unharmed."  
  
"What about Mr. Alcazar?" asks the man on the other end.  
  
"If he gets in the way kill him."  
  
"Alright, boss."  
  
Hanging up the phone Joseph smiles. "I warned you, Lorenzo. You should have taken my offer. Now you will regret it and your love for Mrs. Corinthos will be your down fall."  
  
Smirking he heads of to bed.  
  
Elsewhere, at the same time  
  
Vinny Puretti is looking out over the French countryside when his phone rings.  
  
"What"  
  
"We're all set to move tomorrow," says the voice on the other end.  
  
"Alright, anything else?"  
  
"Alcazar had one of his men looking into you, sir. He's also beefed up security on all of his locations."  
  
"Ok, thanks. I'll meet you tomorrow."  
  
Hanging up the phone he moves to make himself a drink.  
  
"Well Caroline, it would seem you told Alcazar about me. No matter though, I will get you back. It'll just be a little more difficult to get you, is all. Tomorrow we will finally be together again."  
  
He's laughing as he too heads off to bed. 


	11. Hello Future, Goodbye Past Part 2

Change of Heart Chapter 10: Hello Future, Goodbye Past Part 2  
  
Carly's POV  
  
I wake up to find Lorenzo playing with my hair and watching me.  
  
"Did you sleep alright?" he asks.  
  
I can see the concern in his eyes. He keeps on surprising me the more I get to know him. He's very compassionate and he's a good listener. "No more nightmares," I reply to his question.  
  
"Good," he says suddenly getting serious. "I looked into Puretti."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"He was recently looking into you and last week he disappeared. They think one of the other families killed him," he says sighing.  
  
I begin to panic when he says that. "But you don't." It's not a question; it's a statement. The answer is written all over his face. His face is very expressive when he wants to be.  
  
"No, I don't"  
  
"Do you know where he is then?"  
  
"No, but I'm guessing that he's already here." Sensing my panic he adds, "I've tightened security around here so you don't need to worry."  
  
It helps a little, but not much.  
  
"I thought that part of my life was over, but everything's come back to bite me in the ass."  
  
"I need to go check on something, but I'll be back shortly," he tells me while getting up to leave.  
  
"Don't go," I scream at him in my head. Instead I reply, "Alright, I'll see you later."  
  
Gathering some clean clothes, I head to the bathroom in my room to shower. As the water is beating down on me, I think back to last night. The conversation with Lorenzo, my nightmare, the kiss we shared and waking up in his arms. I enjoyed the kiss, but my guilt is over-whelming. It was incredibly passionate just like Lorenzo is. I've noticed lately how passionate he is about certain things.  
  
My mind once again drifts to my past. I should have told Jason or Sonny so they could have gotten rid of him along time ago. I just hope Lorenzo can protect my baby and me. I couldn't bear it if something happened to this baby. I pray that Lorenzo is wrong. That Vinny really was killed by one of the other families and that him looking into me weeks earlier was just an incredible coincidence mixed with bad timing.  
  
As I get out of the shower and get dressed, I hear a loud explosion coming from outside. All of a sudden Lorenzo runs into my bathroom while trying to put on his shirt.  
  
"Are you okay?" we both ask at the same time. Any other time I would have found that humorous, but not now.  
  
Picking me up in his arms, he starts out the door with two guards in tow.  
  
"Do you think Vinny is doing this?" I ask.  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"What do you mean, maybe? Who else would be doing this?"  
  
Silence  
  
"Lorenzo..." I say getting angry.  
  
"Joseph Cadenza. He wanted me to give you to him when I was finished with my deal with Sonny, but I refused. He basically said I would regret it and that I could either cooperate or he'd find another way to get you. I guess this is it," he replies.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I demand.  
  
"I didn't want to cause you any more stress by having you constantly worry whether or not he'd come after you here."  
  
As we are heading out the back, gunfire erupts from all directions. For the first time we see what the explosion was....the helicopter. I can barely hear what Lorenzo is yelling at the guards over the gunfire, but I think he's telling them to head downstairs to the basement. When we get downstairs in the basement, Lorenzo takes me into a secret room.  
  
"What are we going to do?" I ask worried.  
  
"You are going to stay in this room and stay quiet. I don't want them finding you." he tells me while holding my face in his hands.  
  
"What about you?" I ask and I suddenly realize that I don't want anything to happen to him.  
  
"I'm going to keep my promise, that no harm comes to you and your unborn child, and make sure that they don't find you," he softly tells me.  
  
"Please don't leave me here alone," I beg. Something I don't normally do.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine," he says in an attempt to calm me. He suddenly leans down to give me a passionate kiss and just as quickly he breaks it and heads for the door. With one last look, he tells me all he can with his eyes and then leaves locking the door behind him.  
  
I start pacing the room like a caged tiger. I can hear gunfire, more explosions and screaming. I know Lorenzo would do anything to protect me and that's what I'm afraid of. He and his men are really out-numbered. I don't want him to give his life for me. After what seems like hours but has really only been minutes, I hear the yelling getting louder outside the door. Suddenly the door whips open. Standing there is a man I have never seen before and I assume he is the man Lorenzo told me about.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Corinthos, my name is Joseph Cadenza," he greets me in a voice that sends chills down my spine.  
  
"Where's Lorenzo?!" I scream. With a hand motion, a guard brings Lorenzo's beaten body in and drops him on the floor. When I try to run to him another guard holds me back but I manage to break free. Joseph motions to the guard to let me go to Lorenzo.  
  
Kneeling down I hold his head in my hands and begin talking to him.  
  
"Why did you have to go and do that, huh? You should have just let them take me," I tell him. When he begins to interrupt me I put my finger to his lips and continue. "I can take care of myself. I'm a survivor," I say putting a hand on my belly I add, "I have something incredible to live for, and as long as I have that I will keep on fighting."  
  
Leaning down, I place a tender kiss on his lips and stand up. "I'll go without a fight, but only if you just let him be."  
  
"Alright then lets go," he says motioning for the guards to grab me.  
  
As Joseph is about to say something to Lorenzo, we are interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Not so fast," says a man with a voice that can only belong to Vinny Puretti.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Joseph screams angrily.  
  
"Vinny Puretti and I'm here to get my fiancé' back," he says pointing at me.  
  
"I'm not your fucking fiancé' any more, Vinny, so go fuck yourself!" I loudly screech at him.  
  
Lorenzo begins to sit up groaning and swearing the whole way. When I try to bend down to help him Vinny pistol-whips me across the face. I think he broke my cheekbone. I hope Lorenzo will be alright, is my last thought before I slip into oblivion.  
  
Lorenzo's POV  
  
The minute I see Puretti walk in the room I know that there is nothing I can do to keep Carly safe. I try to get up, but it hurts too much. I think 4 of my ribs are broken. When I begin to groan and swear from the pain, Carly immediately bends down toward me. Before I can tell her I'm alright and to stop there, Vinny pistol-whips her across the face. From the pained expression I can tell he probable broke her cheekbone. When she passes out, Joseph and Vinny begin to argue about Carly, but it ends with Vinny and his men killing Joseph and his guards. When I try to go to Carly, Vinny shoots me in the chest. As I go down, I pray; to a god that I have never prayed to before, that Carly and her unborn child will come out of this unharmed. 


	12. Hello Future, Goodbye Past Part 3

Change of Heart Chapter 11  
  
Sonny's POV  
  
"God damn son-of-a-bitch!!" I scream slamming down the phone.  
  
"What happened?" Jason immediately asks.  
  
"Alcazar's man never showed for the meeting, and I have a really bad feeling about this. Alcazar needed me to land his shipment and if his guy didn't show that means something happened," I tell him worry plainly expressed on my face.  
  
"I'll make some calls, but I think we're just going to have to wait on this one, Sonny."  
  
"Like hell I'm going to just sit around here and wait!"  
  
RING RING RING  
  
Picking up the phone quickly I yell, "What??"  
  
"They found the guy that worked for Alcazar dead in some alley," says the voice of over the phone quickly.  
  
"Do we know who's responsible yet?"  
  
"No. It wasn't one of the Five Families either. It was probably done by an outsider."  
  
"Alright, thanks."  
  
Hanging up the phone, I try to think of any enemies that I have that would do this. I can't think of any though and I get the feeling that this had nothing to do with me.  
  
"The guy Alcazar sent was found dead in an alley," I tell Jason. "I want you to find out anything you can and see if anybody's taking responsibility for it."  
  
"Alright," Jason replies leaving the penthouse.  
  
I had a bad feeling about this whole thing. I need to find Carly, now. If anything happened to her I don't know what I would tell Michael. I promised I would bring his 'momma' home.  
  
'No!' I can't think like that. I'm going to bring Carly home.  
  
Carly's POV  
  
When I came to, I wasn't surprised to find myself at the home I once shared with Vinny Puretti. I'm glad he brought me here instead of somewhere else, at least here I'll be found sooner.  
  
As if reading my thoughts, a voice says from its hiding place in the corner, "Nobody's gonna look for you here, Caro."  
  
'Yes, somebody will," I tell myself. 'Maybe not Sonny or Jason, but Lorenzo will.' Out loud I tell him seriously, "You just keep telling yourself that, Vinny."  
  
"What...you think your former captor, Alcazar, is going to tell your husband someone took you from him? That would ruin his deal with Corinthos and cause him to lose a lot of money. Neither Corinthos or Morgan know about me, courtesy of you, so no one's going to rescue you!" he says with more confidence then he should. Cockiness is what will cause him to fail. That's always been his one weakness, Cockiness.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Doesn't change the fact that I'm going to get out of here and you're going to regret ever meeting me."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say, Lover," he says mocking me.  
  
Once he's gone I say a silent prayer that Lorenzo is alright and that he'll come rescue me. At least I hope he does. Maybe he will just leave me here. He can still go through with his deal, but without the added headache of dealing with me. It seemed like he was beginning to genuinely care about me, though. Maybe I just seeing what I wanted to see because of my own feelings.  
  
My feelings. Yep, I've definitely got some feelings for that man that definitely aren't friendship related. I don't know when it happened, but it did. Maybe it was when he told me about Sophie or when I told him about my miscarriage, but they're definitely there. I doubt he returns those feelings. I'm just a bargaining chip in his deal with my HUSBAND.  
  
Remember your husband Carly? You aren't supposed to have feelings for anybody else but him. He's your soulmate. Your true love. I should feel guilty but the truth is I don't. I think that whenever I do get back to Port Charles, I'm going to see about some therapy!  
  
"Oh Lorenzo, please be alright and come find me!"  
  
Stepping away from the door, Vinny looks troubled and angry. "I guess I was wrong. Something did happen between you and Lorenzo. Well, I'll make you forget about Corinthos and Alcazar. I'll take care of them for you," Vinny says to himself while walking away, already formulating a new plan.  
  
Back at Alcazar's villa in France, a group of his men are arriving.  
  
"Search the villa for the boss and Mrs. Corinthos!!" orders the head man Sean.  
  
The guards go off in all directions. Sean heads to the basement searching through the bodies as he is heading to the basement hiding room. Upon entering the room he spots his boss on the floor with blood all around him.  
  
"Boss....Mr. Alcazar...Sir, wake up..." Sean shouts while trying to get his boss to wake up.  
  
One of the other guards walks in and is about to say something when he is interrupted by Lorenzo, "Where's Carly?" he chokes out.  
  
"She's gone, sir," the guard says leaving to go round up the others and wait for the orders.  
  
Lorenzo's POV  
  
The minute the guard confirms what I already knew to be true, a sense of dread fills me. I have to get her back unharmed! I promised her that nothing would happen to her or her child. Standing up I gasp at the pain in my chest and shoulder. For the first time I'm thankful for kevlar vests. My chest is bruised from the impact of the bullet to my chest and my shoulder wound is a straight through shot. I can't worry about that now though, I need to find Carly.  
  
"Get a team of the best guys we've got. We're headed to Florida. I want the rest of the men to clean up all of the locations that were hit and send somebody to Port Charles. Tell whoever is going to tell Corinthos why the shipment didn't go through and who took his wife and where. Hopefully we'll find her first though," I say to Sean. I know he'll get everything done. He's probably the only one of my people I trust completely.  
  
'Yes, I'm coming to get you Carly, No matter what it takes.'  
  
Port Charles  
  
I can't believe I got stuck being the messenger. Corinthos is probably going to kill me for bringing the bad news. I don't know why I have to go tell him in person. Phoning would be the best thing for my health, but my orders are to tell him in person. I don't know how his does it but the boss always knows if you don't follow his orders to the letter. The guy must have eyes and ears everywhere in the fucking world. I wouldn't be surprised if Corinthos kills Mr. Alcazar in the end for all the shit he's pulled. Kidnapping the guys' pregnant wife is not the smartest move. From what I hear though, Corinthos blames the boss taking his wife on the late Mr. Lansing. How he came to that twisted conclusion is beyond me. I pull up to Harborview Towers with a sense of impending doom.  
  
As I'm riding the elevator up to Corinthos' penthouse I contemplate how I'm going to say this. When the elevator gets to the floor I step out and tell the guard I want to speak to Corinthos.  
  
"Mr. Corinthos doesn't want any visitors right now," the guard informs me.  
  
"Well tell him it's about his damn wife," I snap. Upon hearing that I'm here about his boss' wife he immediately announces me to Corinthos.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Corinthos immediately starts yelling at me.  
  
"The deal was sabotaged by Vinny Puretti..." I begin but am immediately cut off by Corinthos.  
  
"What the hell does a Florida Boss have to do with this deal?!"  
  
I don't know how Mrs. Corinthos stands this fucking idiot. I'm tempted to start swearing at him, but I don't want to give him an extra reason for killing me. He fucking annoys the shit outta me!!  
  
"Apparently a long time ago your wife took a lot of money from him and he wants it back. So he set up a bunch of traps, shot up the villa your wife was at and grabbed her..." I try once again but I get interrupted a second time.  
  
"Why the hell should I believe anything that comes out of your mouth?" he shouts.  
  
I swear to GOD if he interrupts me ONE MORE TIME I'm going to snap!!  
  
"Believe what you want, then. You can either LISTEN to me and go help your wife or you can IGNORE me and kill your wife. Either way it's your choice," I snap. I can't help it. I'm not a patient man. I need to meet the boss in Florida now. Heading to the door I add, "She's in Florida."  
  
Before stepping on the elevator I hear a ton of glass crash to the floor.  
  
Getting into my car start on my way to the air strip thinking to myself chuckling, "That guys got issues, wouldn't be surprised if his wife killed him herself, if she doesn't go insane first." I'm glad I don't work for him. I better call the boss now.  
  
Lorenzo's POV  
  
RING RING RING  
  
"Yeah!" I shout into the stupid phone.  
  
"I informed Corinthos of the situation, Boss." replies an angry, annoyed voice.  
  
"He headed to Florida?" I ask  
  
"Who the fuck knows?!"  
  
Normally I'd have the guy killed for speaking to me like that, but I know how Corinthos probably reacted. Corinthos probably interrupted and annoyed the hell out of him before he got to tell him what was going on. If I had been in his place I would have snapped too. I'm actually surprised he got out alive. Then again, Corinthos was probably to busy smashing his place to think twice about him.  
  
"Alright" I reply chucking at the man then hang up.  
  
We're almost half way to Florida now. The plan is to get to Carly and get the hell out of there. Corinthos will probably do a little checking before he does anything so if he shows up, we'll probably arrive at about the same time. I need to get to her first though. If he get her first I'll never be able to get within reach of her again. Corinthos will be too paranoid; he'll probably either lock her in the penthouse or have a dozen guards follow her everywhere. Controlling bastard. Maybe that would work to my advantage. She'll probably leave him for being to controlling that's if she doesn't kill him first. Then I can swoop in and comfort her.  
  
Yes, that definitely has possibilities.  
  
I see Sean heading my way with the info I requested.  
  
"He's back at his home in Florida, Boss. Our guys there say he's got Mrs. Corinthos with him. Seems awfully stupid to bring her to the obvious place you'd look, doesn't it?" he asks.  
  
"He's not counting on me coming for her. He thinks that I'll just go along with it to finish my deal with Corinthos and that I'll just pretend that I still have her. What he doesn't know is that I didn't do this to get him to move my merchandise. It was about revenge; I just figured I'd make a little money in the process. He doesn't think it terms like that," I explain to Sean. I wouldn't waste my time explaining this to anyone but him.  
  
"True, very true," he says thinking about what I said. "How are we going to proceed, Boss?"  
  
"When we arrive in Florida, it'll be dark out already so we'll immediately head for Puretti's house. We'll need to figure out which room Carly's in, then we have to QUICKLY and QUIETLY take out the guards. Hurry up and get Carly out preferably before Corinthos gets there, but if he gets there before we get Carly out we let him take her. I don't want another gunfight. We lost to many men already. If he gets her, I'll just have to go about my plan another way," I tell him.  
  
Before I know it we're touching down in Florida. Sean starts to go over the plan with the rest of the men and telling them where each of them are located using the plans of Puretti's house and grounds.  
  
Halfway to Puretti's I get a call informing me that Corinthos and Morgan just arrived. Hopefully we get her out before they get to Puretti's but I doubt that we will. DAMN IT!!!  
  
'The important thing is getting Carly out of there unharmed' I tell myself. 'Doesn't matter what happens after, just as long as she's okay'  
  
'But it does matter to you' the other part of me argues. 'You want to be the hero and her to go with you'  
  
'NO, she just needs to be safe' the other side argues back.  
  
Jeez, I must be losing it to be having a fight with myself. It's like ones of those cartoons were there's a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other. This isn't the time to be losing it. I need to concentrate on getting Carly out.  
  
After what seems like hours we finally get to the house. We parked a block away to avoid being spotted by his men. Like I told Sean, I don't want another gunfight. I lost too many men already.  
  
Spreading around the property we count guards, look at their location and search for the room Carly's being held in. I finally spot her familiar figure moving around in a room on the second floor farthest to the right. Radioing in to the other guys her location, I order them to move now.  
  
We manage to get rid of the guards relatively fast and quiet. When we see that nobody heard us we head inside. A guard spots us right away and starts yelling. Just as quickly a bunch of guards come running to the back where we are. So much for not having another gunfight.  
  
The guys manage to hold them off long enough for me to head upstairs to get Carly. Surprisingly enough I get to her room without any trouble. Breaking into her room I see why I didn't encounter any trouble on the way up. Puretti's got a knife to her throat.  
  
"Put your gun down or I'll kill her," he demands.  
  
"Just let her go," I yell right back.  
  
For the first time ever, I see Carly is scared. I think that if she weren't pregnant she wouldn't be scared because I can tell that's why she's afraid. She doesn't want anything to happen to this child too. I look to Carly to see what she wants me to do. She gives me a nod to indicate she wants me to put my gun down so I do.  
  
"Now let her go, Puretti."  
  
"I don't think so. Why do you even care? You could've just pretend that you still had her and went on with you deal, but no, you had to come after her, why?" he shouts.  
  
I decide not to answer. I don't know what to say anyway.  
  
"You're in love with her, aren't you?" he asks me. It's not meant as a question though.  
  
I decide I might as well be honest and stall him long enough for the other men to get their asses up here.  
  
"What's not to love about her?" I reply looking her over.  
  
"How true," he replies, "but are you willing to die for that love? You don't even know that she shares those feelings."  
  
Sonny's POV  
  
Arriving at Puretti's, the first thing I see are the dead guards and I start to worry that Alcazar got to her first. Then I see Alcazar's men and know that I'm just in time. I'm a bit surprised when they don't try to fight us. They just lower their guns and step aside letting us through. I tell my men to stay downstairs to watch Alcazar's men then head upstairs with Jason. I can hear voices at the end of the hall so we head down there.  
  
"I don't think so. Why do you even care? You could've just pretend that you still had her and went on with you deal, but no, you had to come after her, why?" I hear a voice shout. The voice belongs to Puretti. I motion for Jason to stop, and indicate for us to just listen for now.  
  
"You're in love with her, aren't you?" he asks. It's not meant as a question though.  
  
Silence.  
  
"What's not to love about her?" I hear Alcazar's reply.  
  
"How true," Puretti replies, "but are you willing to die for that love? You don't even know that she shares those feelings."  
  
"Doesn't matter whether she does or not. I'd still do whatever it takes to protect her," I hear Alcazar reply. I'm definitely going to kill him when this is all over. When I take Carly home, he'll probably try to get at her there. What happens next surprises the hell out of me.  
  
"Well, you might as well die knowing that Caroline prayed for your safety and that you be the one to rescue her." Puretti replies.  
  
I want to think that he's lying but I can tell he's not. I can see what's going on in the room by a mirrors reflection in there. I can see the truth written all over Carly's face. She shares Alcazar's feelings. It's like being run over by a train.  
  
Puretti presses the gun more into Carly and says, "Tell him Carly. He's going to die anyway," he shouts. "TELL HIM, CAROLINE!" he screams.  
  
That's when everything goes bad.  
  
Carly's POV  
  
When Vinny screams at me, I decide to just do what he says. My baby's life depends on my honesty.  
  
"Yes, alright, I'm in love with you, Lorenzo. I don't know how it happened or why but it did. When you told me about Sophie, telling you about my miscarriage, Florida, Vinny and watching the lengths you'd go to protect my baby and me. I just fell in love with you. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it!!" I say rushed and sobbing. It's true; I'm in love with him. I didn't know it until this moment but I am.  
  
Lorenzo's POV  
  
I can't believe it...She's in love with ME!!! I can't believe what's happening. I don't think she knows it yet, but her husband and Morgan heard every word she just said. I won, but it doesn't feel like it. I need to get her away from Puretti. If I can't protect her here, I'll never get the chance to ever be with her. To get her to come away with me.  
  
That's when it happens.  
  
A gun is fired from behind Puretti. He goes down with a sickening thud. I look to see who fired and I see Sean with a big grin on his face. He heard every word. Rushing forward I grab hold of Carly.  
  
"Get your hands off my wife!" Corinthos yells finally making himself known. From his angry look, it confirms that he heard what Carly said.  
  
Carly's POV  
  
When I see Sonny, I know from the look on his face that he heard me tell Lorenzo that I'm in love with him. That's when I realize something. He's just angry. He should look hurt, betrayed or sad, but all he looks is angry. I know that he loves me just like I love him, but we're not in love with each other. I don't think that we ever really were. If we had been, then we never would have gotten divorced that time and he never would have slept with Alexis.  
  
Like Lorenzo said, we were just making the best of a bad situation.  
  
Sonny's POV  
  
Looking at Carly, I can see the thoughts fly across her face. She's come to the same realization that I just did.  
  
We aren't in love with each other. We never were.  
  
Jason's POV  
  
WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE???? DID I STEP INTO AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE OR WHAT??? THIS IS INSANE!! CARLY'S IN LOVE WITH ALCAZAR AND SONNY HASN'T KILLED HIM YET?!?!?!?  
  
WAIT...IS THAT RELIEF I SEE ON THEIR FACES?  
  
OH MAN...I'VE DIED AND GONE TO HELL. 


	13. Epilogue

Change of Heart Epilogue  
  
July 20, 2028  
  
"...and that my darling angels is when I knew without a doubt that your granddad was my true love, my soulmate," I tell them finishing my story.  
  
I can tell my story and the lengths to which there dear, sweet granddad would go to protect me surprises them.  
  
"Do you ever wonder what would've happened had you chose differently?" my daughter Adrianna asks, everyone once again paying close attention to what I have to say.  
  
"Honestly..." I start while looking around." No, I don't. Everything's as it should be. Everybody's happy with were his or her path led. Yes hearts were broken, yes we didn't like how things ended so badly, but not a single one of us has regretted what happened," I say while looking at my extended family.  
  
All of us who had been their in that time and place share a nod and a smile saying that they too whole heartedly agree with what I had said. There were no hard feelings any more.  
  
"Well husband of mine, do you agree with my conclusion? You've been awfully quite." I ask him while turning to face him.  
  
"Of course I do, Darling." Lorenzo replies giving me a kiss on the lips. "You just tell the story so much better. I'm lucky to have found you."  
  
Looking at my husband, I still wonder how it happened. I hated him for what he did to me, but somehow I had a change of heart.  
  
Smiling I say to him and everyone else, " To family, soulmates and true and everlasting friends." Looking at everyone, I smile at Sonny and Alexis and Jason and Courtney.  
  
It took many years before we got to this point, but it was an incredible journey not to be forgotten for generations to come.  
  
Well, that's it. I got inspired and finished it off. Hopefully it makes sense! I wrote it half asleep!! I hope you liked the story and how it ended. Thanks to everybody who reviewed. I really enjoyed writing this story! If anyone has any ideas for another story, let me now! Thanks!! 


End file.
